1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a means for cleaning screening systems which are used to divert fish from turbines in hydro-electric dams. Additionally, the invention requires a specifically designed screening system to allow cleaning. Also, a fish ladder is made hingeably adjustable.
2. Prior Art
Fletcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,904 provides a screen mechanism perpendicular to the flow of the water. A moving screen at right angles to the screen mechanism is placed on the upstream side of the screen mechanism. The moving screen passes back and forth in front of the screen mechanism forcing the fish to each side of the screen mechanism where a pumped bypass is located. Soviet Union Patent No. 0696099 discloses an endless conveyor type screen which moves toward a fish outlet where a perforated tube is used to wash the dirt from the conveyor. Eicher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,835 provides a screen with 35 percent upslope which results in a higher flow rate along the screen. Thus, fish and debris are swept along the screen rather than impinging on the screen. The initial conception for this invention is contained in my U.S. application Ser. No. 766,977, now abandoned.